


Well Who Would've Freaking Guessed

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Guitar Hero - Freeform, I just wanted some good old pack bonding tbh, Nothing but crack, Pack Bonding, Rock Band, This is crack, but I mentioned both, everyone is happy for once, idk - Freeform, no wait it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays Rock Band and one person in particular has skill that no one knew about. Jaws drop. And maybe Stiles' pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Who Would've Freaking Guessed

**Author's Note:**

> I just want the pack to be happy and together again tbh. I have no clue when this takes place but no one is dead and everyone is happy yay! You could also pick an alpha cuz I didn't really specify, but I see Alpha Derek to match the good old days.
> 
> It's like 3 in the morning and I self beta'd cuz I'm an impatient fuck. :) I start school on tuesday this is so bad.
> 
> Oh! This was inspired by a party I went to and we played Rock Band. How exciting yay.
> 
> (There's a lot of parenthesis and also lot's of mistakes because I suck and it's late. Also many curse words because I use them to often and I like the think that realistically Stiles would too.)

So as it turned out, Derek is really good at Guitar Hero.

Like, really good.

Like what the actual fuck.

It starts with Stiles and the pack at lunch.

Lydia and Allison are sitting directly across from Stiles and Scott. Isaac like the scarf-wearing puppy dog he is, is sitting next to Scott with Erica across from him and Boyd at that end of the table. Jackson and all his stupid smugness was next to Lydia. The pack was slowly coming together as something that was really pack-like instead of the shit of un-trusting backstabbing set of hoes they all were before. It was something beautiful if Stiles was being honest with himself. To make sure the pack actually all stayed together Stiles thought 'hey, why don't we get to know each other better through fun and not being captured and having nothing else to talk about?' So that's when 'pack bonding night' became a thing. It was really tough at first and everyone wanted to claw and/or shoot everyone else but then things slowly started to get easier and everyone was actually quite friendly to everyone else. Everyone that is, except Derek. Though he was less grouchy and looked at everyone like they were miserable fuck ups a lot less, he was still very quiet and slightly pissed all the time and Stiles was starting to think that was honestly Derek's default state.

Pack Bonding Night, which totally deserves to be capitalized, was usually movie night or game night. But not Sorry, Twister, or any game where you had to guess something because that ended with someone bleeding at some point in the night. PBN took place every Friday night and when some members of the pack said that was 'date night' (Stiles) and 'party night' (Lydia) Derek said 'you don't have anyone to date' (Stiles) and 'if you're not going to make an effort to be in this pack, then don't' (Lydia) Long story short; Pack Bonding Night was on Fridays. The past three Fridays were all movie night and so that led them to their current lunch time predicament.

"If I touch another board game I'm going to rip my own throat out. Or Stilinski's."

"Hey! Jackson I happen to have a bat with your name on it if you get anywhere near this finely sculpted neck." Stiles almost knocked over his drink at he waved his arms around to gesture to his throat.

"Well, what should we do then?" Erica asked shooting Jackson a glare. No one replied. Everyone was just quiet for a second before Boyd being the genius he is opened his mouth to the best idea ever.

"Guitar Hero."

Everyone's heads shot over to look at Boyd and all his smug glory.

"There's only two guitars isn't there?" Allison, so innocently asked.

"Not where you have Rock Band." Stiles said shooting Scott a look. Scott's face mirrored Stiles' own excitement.

"Dude yes."

"We're going to die."

 

* * *

 

That Friday they all decided to meet at Stiles' house which they usually did because his father was usually out on the late shift and because his house was literally the only one large enough to handle all of them, which was odd because only two people lived there 

Stiles and Scott had set up Rock Band with the drums being set in front of a chair pulled in from the kitchen table, the microphone was plugged in and set on the comfy chair closest to the TV and two guitars were set on the couch. Rock Band 1, 2, and 3 were sitting on top of the Xbox. The usual snacks were set out on the coffee table and the takeout menu was on the kitchen counter for later when Derek would get them all food when they started complaining loudly.

Erica and Boyd showed up first and the four of them played Ballroom Blitz. Scott and Allison showed up towards the end of the song and then they all just talked for a bit while they waited for the remaining four. Lydia and Jackson showed up a few minutes before Derek and Isaac.

"I think this is an awful idea." Derek said as he entered in his usual rude way of saying 'hey Stiles, thanks for having us over you are so great to provide us with entertainment and sugary snacks for a whole evening how kind'.

"Have you ever even played this game before?" Jackson asked as he took off his jacket and looked at the placement of instruments with harsh judgment. Derek glared at Jackson before he shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed in where Stiles usually sits. That fucker.

"No. It's for kids." The entire room glared at Derek then.

"Well, you're a kid tonight then." Scott said with a big puppy dog smile.

"I have no idea how any of this works, just a heads up." Isaac said as he looked at the drums like they might turn into a giant monster and attack him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He rubbed his hands together. "Here's how this is going to work, we're going to alternate on the instruments throughout the evening and at the very end I'll give out rewards to who sucked the least and I'll mock whoever sucked the most." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes before ignoring him.

"Okay, who does what first?" Lydia asked with an eyebrow raised in judgment.

"I call drums!" Scott said as he moved to sit down. Jackson chose a guitar and Lydia moved to grab the microphone as Boyd grabbed the second guitar.

"Don't think you four won't play tonight." Stiles said pointing from his eyes to theirs to mimic he'll be watching them. Since Lydia was singing, she got to choose the song and Stiles nodded in approval with Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl.

The song went pretty smoothly with Boyd and Scott casually explaining how the game worked with Stiles nagging their technique in the background.

When the song ended Isaac stepped up and took Jackson's guitar and Erica snagged the mic as Allison walked over to Scott to play the drums and asked innocently for his help and he nodded with a goofy smile and Stiles rolled his eyes at how cute the scene was. Stiles looked over at Derek and then to the last guitar.

"Do you want me to go first?" Stiles asked jerking the thumb towards his spot on the couch, Derek's since moved jacket handing over the arm, and a guitar leaning against the back of the dark brown couch. Derek shrugged and Stiles rolled his eyes and moved to go play. Erica choose Sabotage by the Beastie Boys and Stiles made a grand total of five beast jokes mocking the pack. Then the song ended and Stiles held the guitar out for Derek but him being the sourwolf he is, shook is head no and said next time.

Stiles switched to Rock Band 2 and snatched the mic as Boyd and Erica got the guitars and Lydia sat on Jackson's lap at the drums. Stiles choose Carry On My Wayward Son and sang most of it to Derek and got glares in return. He didn't sound awful, but it surly wasn't great either. Then the song ended and Stiles grabbed a guitar and held it out to Derek.

"Please, Derek." Stiles said pouting out his lower lip.

"Yeah, come on man. Just grab the guitar." Isaac said from where he was holding the other one, he was actually kinda good at it. Boyd was at the drums and Jackson was up at the mic. Derek rolled his eyes so hard Stiles thought he might die from the pure sass radiating from it, but he grabbed the guitar and grumbled out,

"What do I do." He didn't ask as a question, more of a command, but Stiles grinned and helped him anyhow. He told him what buttons to push and when and then nodded to Derek when he thought he was ready.

"You'll do fine." Stiles said from where he was sitting next to Derek in his usual space. At this point everyone had a spot in Stiles' living room and unless you wanted drums, you just got passed instruments. Derek was sitting next to Stiles with Isaac on his other side. (The three usually sat there and Stiles had taken to calling it the 'single couch') Allison and Scott always sat on one end of the other couch with Erica and Boyd sitting at the oposite end. Lydia and Jackson always ended up on the wide and comfortable chair, but they never complained about it.

"You better pick a good song, Jackson." Derek grunted. Jackson rolled his eyes and choose The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. Stiles thought he saw Derek nod in approval. He focused on Derek's guitar on screen and after the beginning fumbling of understanding what was happening, he started to get good. Like really, really good. Stiles' jaw was slowly dropping as Derek's score climbed and climbed until he had the highest score on screen.

"I thought you said you've never played this before, Derek." Scott said with a touch of amazement to his voice.

"I haven't." Derek mumbled as Stiles leaned over to jerk Derek's guitar to get him the bonus points. Derek stumbled and missed two notes before he went right back to the rhythm.

"How is he so good?" Erica said watching his fingers press the buttons with ease.

"Seriously what the fuck." Stiles said shaking his head in disbelief. Jackson was concentrating on singing so he could get his score up to Derek's but it was impossible. The song ended and everyone turned to look at him.

"I have no words." Boyd said as he shook his head looking disappointed that he wasn't that good at the guitar on his first go.

"Make him play the drums." Erica said grabbing the sticks from Boyd and forcing them into Derek's hands. Derek rolled his eyes and moved over to the chair. Stiles grabbed the guitar again and Lydia grabbed the other one as well. Boyd grabbed the mic and choose Spirit in the Sky. Stiles sang along at first but noticed how they were quickly loosing the crowd on the TV screen and Derek was utterly sucking at the drums and Scott had to take the sticks in order not to be kicked off the stage.

"At least he sucks at something." Lydia chimed it not taking her eyes from the screen.

"My ego took a major hit from his skill on the guitar." Stiles said with a sad sigh as most everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Derek, you should try singing." Allison said as the song wrapped up. Stiles' (along with almost everyone else's) head snapped over to look at Derek who was shaking his head in a stern no.

"Oh, Derek please?" Scott said with his puppy dog eyes.

"It can't be as bad as Stilinski." Jackson said with a totally serious face.

"I resent that!" Stiles said reaching a foot out to trip Jackson on his way to the drums. He simply walked over Stiles' leg without a second thought. Freaking werewolves. 

"But seriously, Derek. I think you should try." Allison said with her dimples. Derek's eyes flashed to look at everyone else's face and hesitated on Stiles' hopeful look for a second before he made a decision and walked over to grab the microphone from Boyd. Everyone cheered lightly with Stiles being the loudest.

"I'm your number one fan Derek!" Stiles shouted as he pumped his fist in the air and then almost had a fucking heart attack as the tips of Derek's ears turned pink. No one else seemed to notice but oh my god Stiles just made Derek blush. This was officially the best day of his life.

"Shut up, Stiles. Pick a song, Derek." Jackson bossed from his seat and the drums. Allison and Scott both had the guitars.

"Stop being so bossy, Jackson. I'm cheering my favorite singer on, god." Stiles joked as Derek went through the list and he was 79.68% sure that Derek's face was blushing but his damn back was to Stiles and his face focused on the screen. Why did the wire to the microphone have to be so short? Stiles shook his head and turned his look back to the screen instead of letting it travel down to Derek's ass like normal. Stiles didn't really want to focus on his totally not platonic feelings for Derek because he liked to say they so didn't exist but his big gay feelings for Derek were literally the size of their freaking high school, or the body count of Beacon Hills.

"Oh my god pick Hungry Like the Wolf please Derek please." Stiles shouted out. Derek shook his head and went further down and finally settled on Nine in the Afternoon. Huh. Stiles didn't see Derek as Panic at the!Disco kinda person but hey, they were a cool band.

"I had no clue you liked Panic at the!Disco." Isaac said from the other side of the couch and that's when Stiles realized he had no clue what kind of music Derek liked. He was so gonna make Derek a mix tape and demand one in return. That had to happen. Derek shrugged as the song started and Stiles' jaw dropped at the fist note. How the fucking fuck did he not know Derek could sing? Stiles' glanced around to see everyone else was looking at Derek too which the exception of Jackson, Allison, and Scott who were glancing at Derek from the corner of their eyes so they could focus on the screen. No one said anything. Everyone just listened to Derek's voice that was actually sex on a stick. What was this. Was Stiles plucked from his reality and put into one where Derek was a fucking rock star and 12 year old girls had his face on their walls and everyone had his album in their car? When the song ended Derek turned to glare at everyone and diverted his eyes down and what was that? No Derek needed to know how great he was, but everyone was just in a stunned silence and then everyone spoke at once.

"I had no clue you could sing."

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Do another song."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"That was so sexy oh my god."

Everyone then turned to look at Stiles.

"If you didn't think that was hot, then you're lying." Stiles said in his defense and yes he was so right about Derek's blush.

 

* * *

 

The night continued in a similar fashion with someone teasing Derek occasionally. Then Derek went to go get their order of take out and came back and they all ate and then everyone went home.

Stiles stayed up until three in the morning coming up with the absolute best mix tape (CD) in the universe.

Saturday evening Stiles drove over to Derek's loft with the CD in hand. As he was going up the stairs he realized that he had no clue what he was going to say to Derek when he handed it to him, and he paused on the stairs and thought about turning around and leaving and chucking the damn thing in the trash but the choice was taken from him as the door rolled open and Derek stood in the opening with his arms crossed and a defensive stance. Stiles cringed and then ran up the rest of the stairs and handed Derek the case with the CD inside.

"I uh, made you a mix tape. Or CD because I don't have the things necessary to make a mix tape, and you probably don't have a tape player, but you might considering you're so old school, but in a good way I promise and-"

"You made me a mix tape." Derek said in the way where it wasn't really a question. Stiles nodded and kicked at the ground awkwardly with his shoe.

"I'll just," Stiles pointed behind him when Derek didn't say anything and just looked from the CD to Stiles and back to the CD, and he bolted down the stairs and cursed at himself the whole way home.

 

* * *

 

On Monday when Stiles got home he found a CD sitting on his laptop. ' _The Derek To Stiles Mix Tape_ ' it read in black marker. Stiles put the CD in his laptop and notes of the first song started playing and Stiles grinned.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of klunk. <3
> 
> I might (Maybe idk I'm a lazy fuck remember?) make this into a series with more detail on the Mix Tapes and just have a happy verse where no one is dead and everything is crack but idk


End file.
